


Spiked Lemonade

by yadira (ya_dear_uh)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, Mild Somnophilia, Multi, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Vomiting, author is bi, drunk conversations, jared and monica have a history, jared is asleep the whole time tbh, monica is a clingy drunk, monica is bi, richard is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_dear_uh/pseuds/yadira
Summary: A drunk heart-to-heart between Monica and Richard after the celebration at the end of season 3.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks, Monica Hall/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Spiked Lemonade

“Why are you still sober?” Monica demanded after three shots, waving a half-empty bottle of  _ Tres Comas  _ in Richard’s direction.

Richard shook his head. “No thanks.”

“He’ll just spit it out like a pussy.” called Gilfoyle from across the room.

“Ugh, wimp.” Monica cracked open a can of lemonade and poured into a red solo cup, along with a heavy dose of tequila. She passed the cup to Richard, who took a tentative sip.

“That’s really good. Thanks, Monica.”

“Shut up and drink it.”

“Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug…” The guys chanted, and Richard obeyed. The way they shouted, and the way the smoke from Erlich’s bong filled the room, it felt like a scene from one of the many frat parties they never attended.

.....

Three hours, six spiked lemonades, and the rest of the tequila later, nearly everyone had fallen asleep. Dinesh and Gilfoyle had fucked off to their rooms, Erlich had passed out somewhere in the backyard, and Jared was curled up on the carpet at Richard’s feet. Richard and Monica were the only ones still awake- him in an armchair, and her draped across the armrest.

“Doesn’t he look like a puppy?” she asked hazily.

“Yeah.” Richard laughed. It had been a while since he’d been this drunk- since he’d felt this warm, this fuzzy, this fucking  _ content.  _ Monica crossed one leg over the other and sighed.

“I wish I could be as happy as he is.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’ve known him for years, basically since he started working for Gavin Belson, and I’ve never seen him angry. He’s got this fucked up past, but he’s the calmest person I’ve ever met.” she looked down at Richard. “Don’t you wish you could be like that?”

Richard pretended to ponder the question, but it was hard to think, especially this drunk and with Monica this close. “I guess.” he finally answered. “It seems like no matter how bad things get, he’s always there to fix them.”

He admired Jared for a moment- the way his mouth hung slightly agape, the black lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead, the rise and fall of his chest with every breath. He looked so placid, so _serene_ …

“You know I tried to sleep with him once?”

Richard snapped his head up. “No you didn’t.” he said, staring at her in disbelief, searching her expression for a sign that she was joking.

“I did,” she giggled. “but it was a long time ago. I’d seen him around Hooli a few times, and he seemed like a nice guy, so I asked him out.”

“And what happened?” Richard asked, his heart twisting for reasons he didn’t quite understand.

“Nothing,” Monica replied. “He took me out to dinner and drove me home, but when I invited him inside he turned me down.” She gazed at Richard from under mascaraed eyelashes, and the confused knot in his heart unraveled. “He said I deserved to be with somebody who really loved me.”

Richard smiled. “He was right.”

Monica nodded, yawning and slipping her heels off. Gracefully, she slid off of the armrest and into the seat with him. “We should go to sleep.” She suggested, speaking more softly now that she was closer.

Richard blushed and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her coconut shampoo. “Do you want me to go?” he asked,hoping,  _ praying _ that she would say no. That she would let him spend the whole night here, that they could fall asleep together, with her head on his chest and his hand on her waist.

Monica shook her head, as if she had read his mind. “Stay here,” she commanded, “I hate sleeping alone.” She reached across Richard’s lap, to the other side of the armchair, and pulled on a lever to make it recline. Richard fell back unexpectedly, his hips bouncing up and grazing Monica’s stomach.

“S- oh God, sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” He apologized, flustered.

“Don’t worry about it.” she said, laying down beside him. “It was my fault anyway.”

The chair was wide enough to fit the both of them comfortably; still, their bodies were pressed flush together, their faces only inches apart. Richard studied Monica’s face. The lids of her brown eyes were dusted with shimmery eyeshadow. A few stray hairs stuck to her alcohol-flushed cheeks. She looked so beautiful.

“You look so beautiful.” Richard murmured, surprising himself.

“I know.” Monica smiled, reaching one delicate hand up to stroke his hair. She was close, so close, close enough that Richard could kiss her if he wanted to. “Do you want to kiss me?” she asked, a telepath for the second time in ten minutes. 

Richard thought about it, thought he might, but he leaned in and it felt as if a flock of butterflies had flown out of his stomach and up his esophagus. He clamped a hand over his own mouth, standing and stepping over Jared’s unconscious body on his way to the bathroom.

.....

They sat together on the bathroom floor. Monica watched as Richard wiped excess vomit from his mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Monica. It’s not you, I think I just had too much to drink.”

“You’re right,” she said, giving him cup of water and a gentle smile. He took a sip before setting it on the floor beside him. “I should have stopped you after three. I’m a bad friend. 

“N-no, Monica, I-” Richard leaned back against the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. His eyes were wide and blue and frightened. The glistened, as if he were on the verge of tears. “I like you as so much more than a friend. You’re smart, and kind, and funny. You’re so pretty it’s intimidating. But I just, I can’t-” He was crying now, doing nothing to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. “I think about Jared the same way i think about you, and I don’t understand it, and it scares me, Monica, I-”

“Richard!” Monica cut him off, her brown eyes as awake and sincere as his. Richard buried his face in his knees. "I know.”

Richard looked back up at her. “What?”

“I know you’re into guys. Or at least, you’re into Jared. The way you talk about him, and the way he looks at you- Richard, Jared is in love with you.” She placed a comforting hand on one of his knees, rubbing her thumb along the tear-stained denim. “I know what it’s like to be… confused. The first time I liked a girl, I was so terrified- I thought I was just jealous of her, I-” She cut herself off. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to while you’re… figuring this out, you’ve got me.” She held her arms out for a hug. Richard accepted it, blinking the last of his tears into the sleeve of her blouse. He sat back, wiping his face. 

“What did you do about the girl?” he asked.

“I stole her boyfriend.” Monica admitted. “He was a terrible kisser. All teeth.” She clacked her teeth together, as if biting the air. They laughed together, grateful for each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, because I sure enjoyed writing it. It was a lot of fun writing Richard realizing that he has feelings for both Monica and Jared. Let me know if you'd like to see a sequel.


End file.
